Daryan Crescend
Daryan Crescend is a minor antagonist in the videogame Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, but the main antagonist of the Turnabout Serenade case. He is the second guitarist in the music band called the Gavinners, as well as the best friend and former partner of its lead guitarist, Klavier Gavin. He is also the one responsible for the murder of Interpol officer Romein LeTouse. History Daryan got involved with the smuggling of a Borginian Cocoon, the cure of Incuritis, a deadly disease. The son of the Chief Justice got the disease, and the Chief Justice hired Daryan to smuggle the cocoon. However, the cocoon can also be used to make a deadly poison, so it was illegal to use the cocoon. Daryan contacted Machi Tobaye, Lamiroir's pianist, to smuggle a cocoon while Klavier Gavin was visiting the country. Tobaye put the cocoon in a guitar that Lamiroir had given to Gavin, along with a incendiary device called an igniter. During the Gavinners concert, he was confronted by Romein LeTouse. Machi Tobaye used the igniter (that could be controlled remotely) to burn the cocoon (and Klavier's guitar), while Daryan shot LeTouse with his own gun. During the trial, Lamiroir recalled listening to Daryan's threats to LeTouse, marking Daryan as a suspect. From there, after some investigation and a very difficult trial, Apollo Justice, with help from Trucy Wright, managed to expose Daryan and his crimes in court. Breakdown Backed into a corner, Daryan straightens his hair, appearing to remain calm of the situation, but then suddenly cries for help and begs Machi not to testify against him, all while flailing about madly, his pompadour slashing about like a sword. Shortly after this, his hair is loose and flopped downwards as he stands, broken, on the witness stand. After this, Daryan is found guilty and arrested for LeTouse's murder off-screen. Personality Crescend is usually a very serious and collected man who keeps a cool and professional demeanor, but he can be easily provoked. He can also be very condescending and overconfident, as he shows a considerable amount of self-assurance in his own abilities. He also wastes a very short interval in greatly enjoying in the obvious failures of others, but he begins to be increasingly desperate and infuriated when he was forced into a place from which it is hard to escape. The judge gives an account in words of the smuggler who makes an agreement with the Chief Justice as an opportunistic coward, shortly before it is shown that Crescend is involved in the illicit activity of smuggling. During the period of time preceding the smuggling event, he has a friendly relationship with the organized body of police officers and his fellow band members. Crescend is the only adverse witness questioned in a court of law to discredit evidence already given by Apollo Justice, on whom Justice's bracelet went unused. Trivia *Daryan's outfit is heavily based on a shark theme. *It was stated that Borginian courts give a death sentence for a single case of cocoon smuggling. As Machi Tobaye had said in American court, it means that Daryan was sent to Borginia, where (most likely) he was executed. Navigation Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Extravagant Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Smugglers Category:Conspirators Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor